<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forza della natura by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718205">Forza della natura</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maledetto dalla volpe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Genderbending, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic su Naruko.<br/>Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.<br/>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maledetto dalla volpe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450543</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 45. Cara catastrofe/Le impronte digitali e di notte le pattuglie/Xhe inseguono le falene/E le comete come te/Tra le lettere d'amore scritte a computer/Che poi ci metteremo a tremare come la California, amore, nelle nostre camere separate/A inchiodare le stelle/A dichiarare guerre/A scrivere sui muri che mi pensi raramente/Che ci fregano sempre/Che ci fregano sempre/Che ci fregano sempre/Che ci fregano sempre. (Cara catastrofe - Le luci della città elettrica)<br/>Modern!AU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Falena</p><p> </p><p>“Sei una vera e propria catastrofe…” si lamentò Sasuke, alzando il capo. Indossava una felpa ed un cappuccio che gli copriva il viso.</p><p>Naruko gli sorrise.</p><p>“Io? Sei tu quello che rischia ogni notte di farsi arrestare da qualche pattuglia. Sono convinta che hanno già le tue impronti digitali” rispose.</p><p>&lt; Lui è un tipo strano. Alle volte mi scrive e-mail d’amore in cui mi parla delle stelle comete. Altre volte sembra che le stelle siano inchiodate a sanguinare su un muro e le sue parole sono dure &gt; pensò.</p><p>Sasuke borbottò: “Intanto sei tu quella che disegna falene con le bombolette spray sugli edifici”.</p><p>Naruko ridacchiò.</p><p> </p><p>[107].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maghetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"<br/>» Prompt: 10. Magical girl AU<br/>» N° parole: 100<br/>Scritta per il Compleanno di Naruto.<br/>Lista: PumpFic 2020<br/>Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE6FD7CPVj8; Nightcore - No Sense ✗.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/rossivolkov/art/Naruko-Render-298761488; Naruko Render BY RossiVolkov.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maghetta</p><p> </p><p>Naruko fece roteare lo scettro rosa sopra la sua testa, era decorato da un grande cuore rosso.</p><p>“Tecnica della seduzione!” gridò. Nuvolette candide le apparvero tutt’intorno, mentre lo spostamento d’aria faceva ondeggiare i suoi ampi codini dorati.</p><p>La volpina arancione dalle nove code si acquattò a terra e spalancò la bocca, lanciando dei raggi laser.</p><p>Dallo scettro vennero lanciata dei cuori rosa che colpirono l’avversario, dando vita ad innumerevoli esplosioni.</p><p>Naruko ghignò, guardando Pain crollare a terra di schiena, in una pozza di sangue.</p><p>Giurò: “Ti punirò in nome della giustizia. Pagherai per quello che hai fatto al mio maestro”.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. San Valentino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone";<br/>Prompt: 55. Viola del pensiero – Ti penso.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San Valentino</p><p> </p><p>Naruko camminava lungo la panchina, passò di fianco ad un lampione ricoperto di feci d’uccello e si voltò, vedendo che Sai la seguiva con le mani in tasca.</p><p>«Posso sapere cosa vuoi?» domandò con tono secco. Sentendosi rispondere: «Oggi è San Valentino. Mi chiedevo come lo avresti passato».</p><p>Naruko si fermò e si voltò, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli biondi. «Ho visto quanto sei depressa, stai così male da quando Sasuke e Sakura si sono sposati. Dimmi che non stai pensando a lui» le disse l’artista.</p><p>Naruko volse lo sguardo, rabbrividendo. Le sue orecchie divennero vermiglie, mentre tutto il suo viso avvampava e, deglutendo, chinò il capo. «Sì, ci penso, ma non sono fatti tuoi» abbaiò.</p><p>Sai negò col capo. «Siamo amici, è mio dovere consolarti» ribatté.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>